Ramadhan Nista!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Awalnya Natsu dkk hanyalah anak-anak gaje dan nista yang biasa-biasa saja, namun semuanya berubah setelah kelas mereka kedatangan seorang murid baru. /"Perkenalkan! Nama gue Erza Scarlet!"/ "Sudah kuputuskan! Nama geng kita adalah... NistaKemanaAja!"/ Chap 4 up! WTF! SALAH NYANTRI!
1. Awal Dari Kenistaan

Yugure: Yo minna-_saaann_! Perkenalkan, saya seorang newbie yang iseng-iseng bikin fic abal-abal dan pastinya kagak bermutu. Dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom Fairy Tail. Dan berhubung ini bulan puasa, ini fic khusus Ramadhan. Cukup curcolnya, nyok kita mulaaaaiii!

**Ramadhan Nista**

By **Yugure Akage**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

Rate: Hm, kalo **K+** kekecilan, jadi **T** aja deh XD

Genre: **Humor, friendship **dan sedikit** parody**

Main Chara: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, ****Sting**** Eucliffe**, **Romeo Conbolt, Gajeel Redfox **dan** Erza Scarlet.**

WARNING**:** **OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, nista, abal, tak layak baca de el el.**

Jadi, **Kagak suka, jangan baca**

_Karena hanya orang labil yang mau membaca apa yang tidak disukainya_

.

.

Bagi yang mau baca,

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu di SMA Fairy Tail, sangat ramai(ribut) seperti biasa, terutama di sebuah kelas dimana terdapat anak-anak kurang ajar, kelas XI-5. Seperti biasa, kelas itu penuh dengan keributan yang dibuat penghuninya, ada anak yang telmi dan lola-nya nggak ketolongan, yang malasnya melebihi koala sarap, tukang malakin anak-anak, dan memiliki rupa yang nggak biasa(?).

Sekarang, mari kita intip kelas itu, ada yang lagi joget-joget nggak jelas, nyanyi-nyanyi, main boneka, main tanah liat, dan lain-lain, yang jelas semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan itu KAGAK NORMAL.

Tapi di pojok kelas, terlihat segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang ngerumpi. Ayo kita lihat mereka!

"Eh eh, Nat, lu tau nggak?" tanya seorang anak berambut hitam. Yang ditanyai, bocah berambut pink menggeleng.

"Nggak, emangnya napa?" tanya anak bernama Natsu Dragneel itu. Gray langsung memasang wajah mengejek yang angkuh pada Natsu.

"Jiah, ketinggalan jamban banget lo nggak tau Nat, ni berita dan nyebar di sekolah bagai virus flu burung tau!"

"Oi alis boxer berjalan! Gimana gue mau tau orang lu aja belum ngasih tau! Dan asal tau aja, gue nggak ketinggalan jaman, gue aja tadi abis boker di jamban...," kali ini Natsu yang pasang muka angkuh yang sangat nista.

"Bukan jamban, tapi –" belum selesai Gray menjelaskan, Romeo langsung nyolot.

"_DOUBLE WHAT_! Flu burung! Kita harus mencegahnya dengan menutup saluran air! Selokan, semua selokan di Magnolia! Membakar semua kaleng bekas yang dapat menampung air! Cegah flu burung sekarang jugaaaa!" seru anak berambut hitam itu dengan semangatnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pensil ke atas. Membuat posenya terlihat seperti patung Liberty abis berenang di kali Ciliwung.

"Woi Rom! Itu mah cara mencegah _Aides Aigepty_ mah! Ini flu burung!" Tegur Gajeel, anak paling malas di kelas ini.

Romeo bengong. "Lho, terus, cara mencegah flu burung gimana?" tanyanya, yang lain mulai berpikir. Kecuali Gajeel yang langsung balik tidur dan Laxus yang masih memiliki tingkat kewarasan yang lumayan.

"Ini kenapa jadi OOT gini sih! Gray, lo tadi mau ngasih informasi apa?!" tanya Laxus yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Gray berhenti berpikir, lalu mulai menjelaskan hal penting yang sebenarnya diragukan kepentingannya. "Hari ini ada murid baru, katanya tu murid baru cewek yang super cantik!"

"Wih, dapat gebetan dong gue, yuhuy!" seru Natsu dan langsung ngaca.

Lainnya yang juga kesenangan langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Sting mana ya?" tanya Romeo yang duluan nyadar. Temen-temennya langsung celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan si pirang itu.

"Halah, paling tu anak malakin cewek-cewek lagi. Udahlah, ikutin gue, gue tau dimana tu anak nongkrong abis malakin," ajak Natsu, lalu ia nyeret Gajeel dan pergi ke suatu tempat diikuti teman-temannya.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu dkk sampai di sebuah tempat yang ramai, kantin.

"Dimana tu anak?" tanya Gray sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Sting.

"Nggak tau, biasanya dia nongkrong disini...," jawab Natsu yang juga ikut mencari.

"Heh, pada kemana aja kalian?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang, sontak Natsu dkk langsung kaget.

"Uanjriitt! Demi kucing bertelur(?) nyemplung ke got! Suara apaan itu mamah?!" teriak Natsu yang sangat panik sambil locat-loncat nggak karuan dan akhirnya mendarat dengan indah di... atas tubuh Gajeel yang lagi tidur. _**GUBRAKK!**_

"Ajib emak... Nat, elu ngapain mendarat ke gue! Lo kira gue lapangan pesawat apa jadi elu seenak bubur mendarat di atas gue..., minggat lu!" usir Gajeel, Natsu cuman nyengir-nyengir gaje dan menjauh dari cowok paling pemalas itu.

"Jiah, masa gitu aja kaget lu Nat..., parah lu!" ucap seseorang yang memanggil mereka tadi. Sontak semuanya menoleh.

"Sting?!"

Sting nyengir. "Iye, ini gue! Cowok paling imut dan cakep se-Magnolia! Nape, kangen lu ama gue? Rindu lo ama gue? Sorry aja ya, gue dah punya gebetan tauk!" ucap Sting dengan PD dan narsis-nya.

"Iih... najis tujuh turunan gue kangen ama lu Sting! Lagian siapa juga yang rindu sama muka aspal kayak elu! Kita ini nih mau diskusiin sesuatu...," bantah Natsu sambil nyeruput ayam goreng yang baru aja dipesen Sting.

"Diskusiin apa?" tanya Sting penasaran.

"Diskusiin tentang murid baru, katanya cakep kayak emak gue Igneel lho...," jawab Natsu asal-asalan dan langsung dapat tabokan gratis dari Gray. _**Bhuak!**_

"Kayak emak lu darimana? Jelas-jelas muka emak lu tu udah hancur kayak banci giling! Mana mungkin mirip sama cewek ABG yang cantik dan sexy!" teriak Gray tepat di telinga Natsu, membuat laki-laki berambut pink itu hampir tuli dadakan.

"APAAN LU BOXER BERJALAN! NGATAIN EMAK GUE KAYAK BAN GILING! SAL TAU AJA YA, EMAK GUE TU SUPER CANTIK DAN PERNAH MENANGIN KONTES KECANTIKKAN ORANGUTAN SE-ANGKATAN ORANGTUA MUKA ASPAL TAU! BOXER LU TUH YANG GAMBARNYA BAN GILING!" balas Natsu sambil nunjuk boxer yang lagi dipake Gray.

Gray kebingungan. "Oi, darimana elu tau kalo gue pake boxer gambar ban? Elu ngintip gue ya? Dasar banci mesum!" Gray yang sudah emosi siap-siap buat ngajar Natsu.

"Iiihhh! Siapa juga mau ngintip tukang makan boxer kayak elu! Liat tuh, celana lu hilang!"

Dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ ditambah efek suara yang entah darimana datangnya juga latar belakang bergambar sempak(?), Gray melirik ke kakinya, memastikan benar-tidaknya ucapan Natsu.

_Tik..._

_Tik..._

_Tik..._

"GYAAAA! BOXER GUEEEHHH! KEMANA HILANGNYAAA! ITU BOXER KESAYANGAN GUEEEEEHHHH!" teriak Gray dengan kepanikan tiada tara. Tapi yang lainnya cuman cuekin tu anak.

"Oh, soal murid baru ya, kalo itu mah gue udah tau, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sting sambil nyari-nyari ayam gorengnya.

"Ya, masa Sting-_nii_ nggak heran, masa cewek cakep dan normal bisa masuk kelas yang nggak normal sih..., kan aneh..." tanggap Romeo sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dan dia nemu kutu satu(?)

"Iya ya, gue juga baru nyadar di kelas kita kan kagak ada cewek, cowok kagak waras semua...," guman Gajeel. _Alhamdulillah_, ternyata nyadar juga tu anak kalo dia itu nggak waras, selamat Gajeel, kamu berhak dapet P*P Mie #plakk

"Elu juga nggak waras Gaj..., yaudah yuk, kita balik ke kelas aja, bentar lagi lonceng bunyi," ajak Laxus.

"Okey lah, aku mau ke kelas ya, nanti beritahu gimana tu murid beru, jaa!" pamit Romeo, abis tu dia langsung lari ke sekolahnya, SMP Fairy Tail yang ada di samping SMA Fairy Tail.

"Iye, kita juga nyok, gue kenyeng nih..." ucap Natsu sambil megangin perutnya yang udah kembung sebesar balon udara (?)

"Bentar-bentar, gue mau makan ayam gue dulu nih, mbak... ayam saya mana ya?" tanya Sting pada mbak kantin berambut ungu yang sedang memasak nasi goyeng. Kinana.

"Lho, tadi kan sudah saya letakkan di situ," Kinana kebingungan sambil menunjuk meja Sting. Sting menaikkan alisnya.

"Kagak ada mbak..., mbak jangan coba-coba boongin gue ya, gue ini preman ni sekolah tau! Sekarang cepet kasih ayam gue!" ancam Sting siap-siap buat menghajar Kinana.

Kinana yang udah kesel langsung ngasih apa yang diminta Sting.

"GUE KAGAK PEDULI ELU SIAPA! MAU BERANDALAN PALING DITAKUTI DI SEKOLAH! DI MAGNOLIA! DI KALANGAN ORANG SARAP! DI KALANGAN BELUT KEK! YANG JELAS KALO ELU BERANI NGANCAM GUE ELU BAKAL GUE MASAK BUAT MENU BARU DI WARUNG GUE!"

Dengan emosi yang membludak-bludak, Kinana langsung nge-lempar macam-macam benda ke Natsu dkk, mulai dari spatula, piring, panci, kompor, dan tabung gas. Sontak aja Natsu dkk buru-buru kabur dari sana.

"Wo-woi mbak, sabar mbak, Sting, gara-gara lu tau!" teriak Gajeel kesal.

"Diam lu! Mbak! Pliss stop mbak! Maapin ane mbak, besok dah bulan puasa jadi kita harus saling map-maapan mbaaaaakkkk!" mohon Sting yang mssih sibuk berlari dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Kinana tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Natsu dkk lega.

"Ah, saya lupa, besok dan bulan puasa ya..., hehe..." guman Kinana sembari kembali ke warungnya. Natsu dkk menghela nafas lega dan langsung sembah sujud entah pada siapa, mungkin pada gambar presiden yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." tiba-tiba terdengar deru nafas seseorang, Natsu dkk langsung berbalik.

"Gray? Nape muka lu jadi kayak abang bangkotan gitu? Cocok sih, hfftt!" ledek Natsu sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Diem lu Nat! gue dikejer-kejer banci tau!" kata Gray singkat. Lainnya cuman ngangguk gaje serta mengheningkan cipta atas penderitaan Gray.

Tiba-tiba, Kinana kembali pada Natsu dkk dengan 'sesuatu' di tangannya. "Oh iya, karena saya lupa kalo esok dah Ramadhan, jadi saya make cara lain aja buat ngajar anak-anak kurang ajar macam kalian!" ucapnya sambil menyalakan benda yang dibawanya. Petasan.

Atau mungkin bom.

Natsu dkk yang sudah keringetan cuman bisa berpelukan kayak teletobis.

Mari kita menghitung mundur...

Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu...

"Selamat tinggal dunia~~"

_**DHUAAAAARRRRRR!**_

* * *

"_Assalamu'alaikum sensei_..."

"_Wa'alaikumsalam._.. wuanjrittt! Kenapa muka kalian jadi kayak prajurit bom atom gitu? Kalian abis buat ribut apa lagiii?!" tanya _sensei_ yang mengajar di kelas XI-5, Laki, begitu melihat muridnya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan muka super nista.

"Anu _sensei_, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan," jawab Laxus sambil garuk kepala Natsu(lho?), dan dia nemu kutu satu(?)

"Nat, elu ternyata kutuan ya?" tanya Laxus yang mulai ngaco itu.

"Eh, nggak kok," jawab Natsu, "Elu jangan nuduh seenaknya Lax..."

"Gue nggak nuduh, nih liat, gue nemu ni kutu di kepala lo," ucap Laxus sambil memperlihatkan kutu yang didapatnya dari kepala Natsu.

Natsu mulai berpikir. Mengingat-ingat sejak kapan ia mulai kutuan, "Ah, kayaknya gue ketularan Romeo deh..."

"Oh..."

Laki menghela nafas, nyaris _sweatdrop_ dengan muridnya yang mungkin sudah TIDAK NORMAL itu. "Yasudahlah, kalian duduk sana, ibu mau memperkenalkan murid baru kita."

Mendengar kata 'murid baru' , Natsu dkk langsung duduk dengan rapi.

"Kamu boleh masuk," perintah Laki ramah. Lalu masuklah seorang cewek cantik berambut merah panjang. Semua cowok di kelas itu langsung ber-cling-cling seperti habis di bersihin pake Mama Lem*n.

"_Ajib dah, cantik bener ni cewek, gue bakal relain si Rogue dah buat ni cewek_...," batin Sting.

"_Waw waw WAW! Wajahmu yang mirip belut tetangga sebelah sungguh mengalihkan duniaku dari dunia monyet ke dunia belut...! Tunggu abang cayang!_" batin Laxus dengan nistanya.

"_Halah.., cantikkan juga emak gue...,"_ Natsu mulai mewek.

"_Wuih... cakep amat ni cewek, ahay! Rambutmu bagaikan bunga mawar yang tumbuh di kuburan babeh gue!_" batin Gray tak kalah nista dari yang lain.

"_Biasa aja ah, masih cantikkan juga belut gue..._" batin Gajeel.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai semuanyaaa! Perkenalkan! Nama gue Erza Scarlet! E-R-Z-A! Ayo ulangi!" Komando cewek bernama Erza itu. Para murid di kelas itu nurut. Mereka pun mulai mengeja nama Erza.

"E-R-Z-A...~! AYAM!"

_**BHUAK!**_

"BUKAN AYAM DODOL! TAPI E-R-Z-A DIBACA ERZA! MUKA KALIAN TUH YANG KAYAK AYAM RABIES(?)!" Teriak Erza sesudah menggeprak meja. Membuat murid di kelas nista itu ketakutan, tak terkecuali Natsu dkk.

"_Iiihhh... cantik-cantik galak..._" batin semua siswa kelas itu serempak.

"Ba-baiklah Erza-_chan_, kau boleh duduk di... samping Natsu Dragneel. Yang rambut pink itu, yang mukanya mirip tukang odong-odong!" seru Laki sambil menunjuk Natsu yang sedang bermuka masam. "Baik _sensei_!" Dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang anggun, Erza berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

* * *

Saat Istirahat

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat Natsu dkk bakal ngumpul entah untuk apa di pojokan kelas. Tepatnya di tempat duduk Natsu. Tapi masalahnya sekarang disana ada Erza, sementara yang berdiskusi dan ngumpul itu cuman anggota geng nggak jelas mereka.

"Anu, ayam eh, Erza..." panggil Gray, yang dipanggil langsung berbalik dengan tatapan ingin memutilasi. "Nape?" tanya Erza ketus.

"Um, kamu bisa ketempat lain nggak sementara –"

"Woi setan merah! Elu bisa kagak minggat bentar dari ni tempat, kami mau ngumpul tau!" usir Gajeel tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Apaan lu berani-berani ngusir gue! Lu mau cari mati hah?!" tanya Erza mulai esmosi.

"Iya nape?! Kita ini geng tau! Dan sekarang waktunya ngumpul disini!" balas Gajeel tak kalah garang.

Erza berpikir.

"Kalian geng ya?"

Natsu cs mengangguk mantab. Bersamaan.

Erza menatap penampilan mereka dari atas sampai bawah, bawah atas, atas bawa, bawa at #plang!

"Kalau begitu... MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS JADI ANAK BUAHKU!"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

15 menit...

"UAAAAPHOOAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Teriak mereka. Alay.

Erza ngangguk-ngangguk. "Benar! mulai sekarang kalian adalah anggotaku dan aku adalah pemimpin kalian!"

"KAGAK MAU! GUE NGGAK SUDI JADI ANAK BUAH CEWEK SETAN KAYAK ELUU!" Natsu yang udah mewek mau tambah mewek. Yang lainnya juga terlihat tak terima menjadi anak buah Erza.

"Iya, ini nggak bisa diterima tau!"

"Reputasiku sebagai preman bisa ancur!"

"Elu jangan berbuat semau lo ya!"

"Dasar cewek sinting! Seenaknya aja!"

Tiba-tiba, Natsu dkk merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat mencekam di sekitar mereka. Aura yang mistis dan mirip dengan setan nggak mandi setahun.

Erza, diduga pemilik aura mengerikan itu berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan, dan ia memegang sebuah pedang yang entah didapatnya darimana. "Kalian, mau jadi anak buahku, atau mati?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

"Jawaban kalian?"

"I-iya deh! Sekarang kami anak buah lo! Tolong jangan bunuh kami..." mohon Natsu dengan wajah yang sangaaaaaattt memelas.

Erza tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu melempar pedangnya entah kemana. "Bagus! Sudah kuputuskan! Nama geng kita adalah... NistaKemanaAja!"

"_TRIPLE WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT_?!"

Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting dan Romeo(gabungnya nyusul) setelah menjadi anak buah Erza? Tunggu di chap berikutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

* * *

Yugure: Ini dia chap satuu! Sangat gaje kan? Ahaha! Semoga semuanya suka dan maaf kalau ada salah misstypo dan lainnya. Karena fanfic saya tak ada yang sempurna. Dan saya mohon pada para reviewers untuk memberi masukan atau kritik. Review yang jujur, menunjukkan dimana kesalahan saya, apa-apa yang bisa saya perbaiki dan tidak, hanya itu yang saya harapkan dari pembaca. Selama komentarnya itu memang punya dasar, saya tidak keberatan setajam apapun isinya. Sampai ketemu di chap 2!

Mind to Review?


	2. Rencana Ramadhan

Di pinggir jalan kota Magnolia, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pink sedang berjalan dengan gontai, langkah kakinya terlihat sangaaaatttt _slowmotion_ dan dramatis. Entah menuju kemana, tak ada yang tahu, mungkin mencari pohon toge untuk bunuh diri. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya hanya berpikir kalau pemuda itu, Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang tukang gali kubur terdekat karena melihat mukanya yang penuh dengan kepasrahan akan nasib.

"Kaa-_san_! Kaa-_san_! Aku mau naek odong-odong!" rengek seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun. Ia terlihat menarik-narik baju rok yang dipakai ibunya.

"Odong-odong? Emangnya ada, kok ibu nggak liat..." sang ibu terlihat kebingungan sambil menoleh ke kanan ke kiri.

Sang anak dengan cepat menunjuk Natsu, "Itu disana ada tukang odong-odong!" serunya riang tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Hee, itu bukan tukang odong-odong nak, itu mah orang gila..." ucap sang ibu sambil merinding disko.

"Hii, orang gila ya Kaa-_san_, pantes aja mukanya kayak odong-odong kelindes truk gitu..., hiii..."

Lihat, bahkan ada pasangan ibu-anak yang mengiranya tukang odong-odong dan orang gila. Tapi kelihatannya Natsu tidak menghiraukan semua itu, ia tetap berjalan dengan gontai dan dramatis. Hanya ada satu yang ada di otak super lola-nya saat ini.

_KENAPA IA MAU MENJADI ANAK BUAH DARI RATU SETAN MACAM ERZA?!_

* * *

**Ramadhan Nista**

By **Yugure Maulida**

WARNING(!): **MISSTYPO, OOOC, SHOUNEN-AI, NISTA, GAJE **DE EL EL

Yang jelas **don't like** just **don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rencana Ramadhan**

* * *

_Brukk!_

Natsu merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Mencoba menenangkan diri soal kejadian di sekolah tadi. Kejadian amat nista dan ngak jelas asal-usulnya. Mulai dari membersihkan seluruh sekolah untuk mencegah flu burung, lari keliling sekolah sebanyak 50 kali untuk kesehatan anggota –tapi yang ada anggota geng nggak jelas itu malah makin nista– , lalu membersihkan semua toilet yang ada di SMA Fairy Tail, termasuk toilet perempuan, dan alhasil Natsu dkk mendapat siraman air gratis langsung dari sumbernya(baca: lubang toilet) . Dan lain-lain, yang jelas semua itu adalah perintah aneh dari Erza.

"Hah..., apes banget nasib gue... besok dah bulan puasa, gue malah kena sial hari ini... kalo aja gue bisa nolak permintaan tu cewek setan, gue kagak bakal jadi nista kayak gini..." keluh Natsu. Astaga Nat, bukan hanya kau yang kena sial, yang lain juga. "Huh... lebih baik gue buka FB aja dah, rileks bentar..."

Kemudian Natsu mengambil laptopnya, setelah menyala dan meng-conect, ia membuka akun Facebook-nya.

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

**1 Permintaan pertemanan**

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake **ingin menjadi teman anda. **Konfirmasi.** **Lain kali.**

Natsu merasa dirinya tertimpa batu seratus ton begitu melihat nama akun –yang diyakininya milik Erza– meng-add facebook-nya.

"Anjrit dah, kenapa ntu setan nge-add gue... ngak cukup apa dia nistain gue di sekolah... adeh..., gue _confirm_ kagak ya?" ujar Natsu bingung sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk mengamati saudara sejenisnya –cicak– yang seenaknya menjatuhkan benda hitam-putih pertanda naik haji ke kepalanya.

_Trrrrrt… Trrrrrt…_

**-Naik-naik, ke puncak gunung... tinggi-tinggi sekali... Kiri kanan, kulihat saja, banyak orang jual makanan(?)-**

Sebuah lagu yang sangat tidak elit dan benar-benar nista menyadarkan Natsu dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Pesan?" Natsu berguman. Astaga, ternyata ringtone nggak beres tadi berasal dari HP-nya toh... nada dering untuk pesan masuk rupanya.

Natsu pun membuka pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

_From: xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Natsu_

_Subject: Woi Nat, ni gue Erza, tadi gue nge-add FB lu, cepetan confirm! KALO KAGAK GUE BUNUH LO PAKE PEDANG BARU GUE! Dan jangan lupa simpen nomor gue, kalo nggak tau sendiri akibatnya!_

Natsu langsung merinding disko saat membaca pesan yang rupanya dari Erza, pemimpin geng nggak jelas mereka. Spontan Natsu yang udah kebayang Erza yang lagi megang pedang langsung panik.

"Iya Mak! Gue confirm, jangan bunuh gue!" teriak Natsu dengan OOC-nya. Membuat seseorang salah dengar dengan ucapannya.

"Apa Nat! Elu mau ngebunuh Emak! DURHAKA BANGET JADI ANAK LU YA! UDAH MUKA KAYAK MESIN PENGGILINGAN, NISTA, HIDUP LAGI!"

Belum rasa panik Natsu reda, Ms Igneel langsung tereak marahin anaknya, membuat muka Natsu masam seketika layaknya ikan cupang kesetrum.

"_Balik lagi dah budegnya emak_..." batin Natsu. Abis tu dia langsung tereak, "EMAK! BUAT APA NATSU NGEBUNUH EMAK! KAGAK ADA GUNANYA TAUK! NATSU BILANG NATSU MAU NGEBUNUH TEMEN NATSU YANG NAMANYA ERZA!"

Mendengar teriakan Natsu, ms Igneel berpikir sejenak.

Natsu yang ngerasa emaknya nggak bakal teriak lagi langsung lega. "Ah, akhirnya diem ju –"

_**-ANDAIKU GAYUS TAMBUNAN, YANG BISA PERGI KE BALI, SEMUA KEINGINANNYA, PASTI AKAN TERPENUHI-**_

"Aduh, siapa sih yang nelpon," guman Natsu begitu sebuah ringtone nista kembali berkumandang(?) , ternyata itu nada dering panggilan, astaga, kelihatannya dalam otak laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragneel itu nggak ada yang bener.

Natsu pun menekan tombol _terima_ dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Halo, disini Natsu Dragneel tukang pemicu kebakaran setempat, ini siapa ya?"

"_Nat, udah lu confirm belum FB gue? Dan kenapa lu nanya siapa ini, lu belum nyimpen nomor gue ya?_"

Natsu langsung membeku dan keringetan di tempat saat mengenali suara yang menelponnya. Erza.

"Be-be-belum Za, ni ju-juga mau nyimpen ama ngonfirm, hehe..."

"_Souka, cepetan dah, aku mau ngundang ke grup._"

"Iye, iye, sabar Neng..."

Baru aja Natsu mau meng-klik _icon_ konfirmasi, sebuah suara nan cempreng langsung terdengar.

"HAH! ELU JUGA MAU MEMBUNUH BABEH LU! DASAR NI ANAK DURHAKA BANGET! NYESEL EMAK PUNYA ANAK KAYAK ELU NAT!"

"Anjrit dah, tambah budeg ni Emak... ngak tau apa kalo situasi gue sekarang di perbatasan hidup dan mati," tutur Natsu penuh kedramatisan. Emaknya udah siap-siap mau ke kamar Natsu, sedangkan Erza teriak-teriak di telpon.

"_Apa Nat! Elu ngebunuh Babeh lu? Kejem banget lu Nat!_"

"Ngak Za, ni Emak gue salah sangka, um, salah denger, nanti gue jelasin dah..., EMAK! NATSU BILANG NATSU MAU NGEBUNUH CEWEK YANG SEKELAS AMA NATSU YANG KEJEM BANGET!"

Emak Natsu berpikir lagi. "Oh, kenapa gak bilang daritadi... yaudah, emak mau masak dulu..." ucapnya sambil menuruni tangga kamar Natsu.

"Hah, akhirnya diem juga..."

"_NATSU! APA-APAAN LU BILANG MAU NGEBUNUH GUE! GUE INI PEMIMPIN LO NAT!_"

Belum lagi Natsu menghela nafas lega, Erza yang masih menelponnya langsung teriak hingga membuat gendang telinga Natsu hampir pecah. Natsu pun kembali mengingat ucapannya, setelah ingat, ia cepat-cepat mengelak.

"Bu-bu-bubur eh, bu-bukan kamu Za, ma-maksud gue, Gray! Iya, gue mau ngebunuh Gray! Hehe..." Natsu tertawa garing, Erza masih masang muka galak.

"_APA! LU MAU MEMBUNUH GRAY! DIA ITU TEMEN LU DAN BAGIAN DARI GENG KITA! SELAIN ITU GRAY JUGA PUNYA URUSAN DUNIAWI! DIA HARUS MENCUCI DAN MENYETRIKA SEMUA SEMPAKNYA YANG SUDAH SETAHUN NGGAK DICUCI... HIKS...! ELU NGGAK BOLEH BUNUH DIA NAT! HIKS..._"

Mendengar Erza yang terisak-isak lebay di telpon, Natsu langsung mengunyah sampah terdekat ditemani oleh _jawdrop_ parah. Ternyata setan macam Erza bisa tersentuh dengan cerita nista begitu.

Natsu bangkit dari _jawdrop_nya, menelan sampah(?) yang udah dikunyahnya menjadi bubur. Kemudian menghela nafas,

"PERSETAN AMA TU TUKANG MAKAN SEMPAAAAAKKKKKK! POKOKNYA SEKARANG CEPETAN BLENDER SEMPAK –EH, CEPETAN UNDANG GUE KEEEEE GRUUUUUUUUUUUB!"

_Tiit..._

Setelah menyelesaikan teriakannya yang mirip dengan teriakan penyanyi sarap yang galau, Natsu langsung memutuskan sambungan dan nyimpen nomor Erza. Kemudian balik konsen ama laptopnya.

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake **ingin menjadi teman anda. **Konfirmasi.** **Lain kali.**

Pemuda berambut pink itu mengarahkan tanda panah ke icon konfirmasi, lalu meng-kliknya.

_Ting!_

**1 pemberitahuan**

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake **mengundang anda ke grup **NistaKemanaAja**

Natsu langsung _specchless _ketika membaca grup apa yang dibuat Erza. Dari nama grub itu, sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang diundang(dipaksa) , yang lain sepertinya juga. Ah, nistanya nasib kalian...

Takut insiden yang sama akan terulang –ditelpon Erza dan teriak-teriak gaje, Natsu pun memutuskan untuk memasuki grub aneh itu.

**Grup: NistaKemanaAja**

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Minna! Cepetan ngumpul! Kita mau diskusiin sesuatu!

**2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Iye, iye.. gue dah disini, mau diskusiin apa?

**Laxus Dreyar si Petir Kece Badai**

Iye mbak, gue hadir...

**Gajeel Redfox Pencinta Belut**

Ada ape nih?

**Sting Eucliffe Cowok paling Kece SeJagadRaya**

Cowok paling cakep disini!

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Bagus! Satu, dua, tiga, empat... tunggu! Natsu mana?

**50 detik yang lalu. Suka.**

Setelah membaca komentar terakhir, Natsu langsung ikut berkomentar.

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Gue disini! Ohya Za, gue bisa nambahin anggota nggak? Dia juga anggota geng kami dulu.

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Sip! Cepetan undang dia!

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Ok!

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

Natsu bergegas mengundang bocah satu gengnya dulu, Romeo Conbolt.

Lalu...

**Romeo Conbolt Bocah Yang BaruPunya Dosa Dikit**

Natsu-_nii_! Ini ada apa ya?

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Rom, kita punyageng baru, namanya NistaKemanaAja, dan lu masih ingatkan sama murid baru yang masuk kelas gue, dia itu yang jadi pemimpinnya. :v

**Romeo Conbolt Bocah Yang BaruPunya Dosa Dikit**

Oh, wah. Manteb ya, kalian baru ketemu langsung akrab semua, sampe-sampe ngebuat geng gini! *o*

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Jiah lu Rom, lu kagak tau penderitaan kami, coba lu ikut ngerasain dengan gabung di ni geng... :v

**Romeo Conbolt Bocah Yang BaruPunya Dosa Dikit**

Siapa takut, ane gabung dah! Bolehkan, ano, Erza-_nee_?

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Boleh banget! Jadinya makin rame kita bulan puasa ini! XD

**Sting Eucliffe Cowok paling Kece SeJagadRaya**

Eh, bulan puasa? Emangnya kita mau apa bulan puasa? :/

**Gajeel Redfox Pencinta Belut**

Rame-rame ya? Berarti kita mau nyari belut dong...

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Buat apa nyari belut, ngawur lu! Kita itu bulan puasa mau nyuci boxer dan sempak gue!

**Laxus Dreyar si Petir Kece Badai**

Amit-amit gue nyuci boxer lu Gray! Najeeessss! Mendingan gue nongkrong di jamban daripada nyuciin boxer lu :p

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Awas kalian ==

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Bulan puasa gini mah serunya nyari makanan! :v

**Gajeel Redfox Pencinta Belut**

Lu mau bikin kita-kita batal hah? ==

**Romeo Conbolt Bocah Yang BaruPunya Dosa Dikit**

Kalo gitu kita ngabuburit ke taman aja :3

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Ngak ah, nanti gue dikira tukang odong-odong.. -_-

**Sting Eucliffe Cowok paling Kece SeJagadRaya**

Oi oi! Sebenernya kita ini mau diskusiin apa sih? Kok sampe ada belut, jamban, boxer ama odong-odong? :/

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Ehem, kita ini mau... diskusiin kegiatan bulan puasa! Kan sayang kalo bulan puasa kita di rumah melulu, bosen... jadi, ada saran nggak nih?

**Romeo Conbolt Bocah Yang BaruPunya Dosa Dikit**

Gimana kalo kita ngadain kunjungan aja, misalnya besok kita ke rumah Sting-_nii_, terus lusa ke rumah Natsu-_nii_...

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Boleh tuh, tapi kalo berkunjung bisanya cuman bentar...

**Laxus Dreyar si Petir Kece Badai**

Iya, lagian kalo ke rumah gue jadinya berabe

**Gajeel Redfox Pencinta Belut**

Emangnya kenapa Lax?

**Laxus Dreyar si Petir Kece Badai**

Kakek gue, lu tau 'kan, dia itu rada-rada ==

**Gajeel Redfox Pencinta Belut**

Ooohh... iya, gue tau... -_-

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Iya ya, nggak seru kalo kunjungan, terus ngapain?

**Sting Eucliffe Cowok paling Kece SeJagadRaya**

Kita daftar jadi santri di pesantren aja gimana?

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Wah, boleh tu! =D

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Tumben amat Sting, dah mau tobat lu? -_-

**Sting Eucliffe Cowok paling Kece SeJagadRaya**

Jiah, jangan salah sangka lu Nat, gue mau ngincar cewek-cewek kece disana :p

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Tambah maksiat ni anak...

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Kayak lu nggak aja Nat :p

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Nape lu nyambung-nyambung hah, tukang makan sempak?!

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Terserah gue lah, dasar tukang odong-odong jamban :p

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Lu berdua bisa diam kagak! Ato mau gue kunjungin satu-satu ke rumah terus gue gantung di tiang bendera hah?

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Ampun nyaaakk!

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Iye iye, maap.. lah, terus, apa keputusan lo? Lu kan ketua ni geng... :/

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Oke, berdasarkan kesimpulanku, kita bakalan daftar jadi santri di Pesantren Nista Abal-Abal!

**Romeo Conbolt Bocah Yang BaruPunya Dosa Dikit**

Waaahh! Kita bakal jadi santri! Dosa ane bakal hilang kalo kayak gini! *o*

**Gajeel Redfox Pencinta Belut**

Pesantren apaan tu? O.o

**Natsu Dragneel YangLagi NyariMakanan Gratis**

Iya, pesantren apaan? Nista banget namanya :/

**Gray Fullbuster Sang Pengeran Boxer**

Geng kita juga nista dodol ==

**Laxus Dreyar si Petir Kece Badai **

Za, lu serius mau nyantri disana?

**Sting Eucliffe Cowok paling Kece SeJagadRaya**

Iya, kayaknya tu pesantren aneh banget...

**Erza Scarlet Quen of Strowberry Cake**

Iya, pokoknya kita nyantri disana! Ngak ada bantahan! Ini keputusan gua yang udah mutlak! Yang jelas cepat siap-siap bawa barang buat besok! Kita ngumpul di Mesjid All-Berabe!

**Satu menit yang lalu. Suka.**

.

Lalu, setelah ini bagaimana kehebohan mereka? Tunggu saja di chap yang akan datang XD

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Yugure: Assalamu'alaikum minna! Saya kembali lagi dengan fict super nista ini XD hehe, gimana update-nya, telat ya? Ahaha, gomen, sebenenrnya dah dapat idenya, tapi susah merangkainya jadi kata-kata karena perut saya yang keroncongan XD dan gimana chap 2 ini? apakah tambah nista dan lebay? Apapun pendapat kalian, silahkan masukkan ke kotak review X3

Oke, kita balas review dulu X3

**Himiki-chan:** Haha, ya, soalnya saya lagi error berat(?) jadinya bikin fict yang semuanya gaje XD

**Saitou asuka: **makasih dah bilang lucu X3 iya kok, Erza makin sangar tiap chapter X"D

**Nanako HeartFull:** Un! Di chap mendatang ada shou-ai, tapi bersifat humor dan pastinya nista XD

**Usagi Yumi:** Usa-chaaan! Sankyuu dah mau baca dan review fic nista ini! Dan yup! Natsu kutuan gara-gara ketularan Romeo XD

**aderaHeartfilia: **Haha, masa sekeren itu sih, kalo gaje emang sih XD but, thanks dah bilang fict saya ini keren X3

**Minoka-tan (XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX): **Mungkin itulah dampak nista dari fict ini, membuat Minoka-chan jadi lupa diri karena kagaje-annya XD iya, ini dah apdet, maaf kalo kelamaan X3

**Luna d' : **iya, makasih dah bilang lucu :3

Oke, segitu dulu curcol author! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan yang lebih nista XDD *digebukin*


	3. Musuh!

Yugure: Modottekitazeee! *nendang pintu fandom(?)* im back minna! Masih dengan fict nista ini! Yup, apalagi kalo bukan Ramadhan Nista! *tereak pake toa* oke dah, kagak usah banyak bacot! Langsung aja kita ke TKP, tiketnya dah saya sediain buat berangkat ke Magnolia, tapi bayarnya sendiri-sendiri *digebukin Readers*

* * *

Setelah berdiskusi di facebook, akhirnya Natsu dkk (Baca: CUMAN Erza) memutuskan untuk mendaftar jadi santri di pesantren terdekat. Dan keesokan harinya pun mereka ngumpul di tempat yang telah ditentukan, Mesjid All-Berabe, yang jaraknya cuman 100 meter dari pesantren.

"Yooosssshhh! Semuanya udah ngumpul belom?!" tanya Erza menggunakan toa hasil colongan Natsu dan Sting dari Mesjid.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Natsu dkk malah cengo ngeliat penampilan Erza. Gimana enggak, Erza itu make baju corak tentara plus dengan topinya, bahkan ada senjatanya.

"Za, elu mau nyantri ato mau daftar jadi TNM (Tentara Nasional Magnolia) sih?" tanya Laxus sambil nunjuk baju Erza.

"Oh, tadi pas gue berangkat ke sini ada kakek-kakek reot mau nyebrang, jdi buat bantuin tu kakek-kakek gue ganti baju deh biar pas ama tugas gue," jawab Erza santai. Natsu dkk langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Wah! Erza-_nee_ emang hebat! Kau menyelamatkan orang tua tanpa pamrih! _Sugooii_...!" berbeda dengan reaksi Natsu, Laxus, Sting, Gray dan Gajeel. Romeo malah kagum sama Erza, matanya dihiasi bintang-bintang dan sebuah latar belakang bunga-bunga yang entah darimana datangnya.

Sementara Erza sudah berpose dengan PD-nya. Membuat mereka yang tersisa makin _specchless._

"_Yang nolong orang nyebrang itu polisi, bukan tentara Neng..._" batin mereka, serempak. Ah, kalian sungguh sehati *Author digebukin*

"Ah udah, udah! Nyok kita ganti baju," ajak Laxus.

"Ah, kalian duluan aja sana, aku mau daftarin kita dulu," ucap Erza, abis tu dia langsung jalan dengan gerakan khas tentara.

Natsu dkk _sweatdrop_, "U-un..., semoga sukses..."

* * *

**Ramadhan Nista**

By **Yugure Maulida**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** selamanya punya Bang **Hiro Mashima**, kalo punya saya Gray ama Natsu dah saya jodohin *Dihajar*

Rate: **T** untuk keselamatan, karena mengandung kegilaan, kenistaan dan kesintingan yang berlebihan *Ditabok*

WARNING!: OOOC sangat berlebihan, AU, SHOUNEN-AI, Typo bertebaran, nista, gila, sinting, labil, gaje, amburadul de el el, yang jelas kalo disebutin semua bahaya fic ini akan memakan waktu seharian *Dilempar Readers*

Dan terakhir,

**DON'T LIKE?**

**JUST DON'T READ AND LEAVE**

OK?

Masih nekat membaca?

Well, **happy reading** guys~~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Musuh?!**

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Erza si tentara nggak kesampean, akhirnya sampai di depan Pesantren All-Nista Abal-Abal.

"Berhenti, _grak_!"

_Tep!_

Erza menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan bapak-bapak yang lagi cengo dengan wajah bangkotan yang sangat eksotis.

"Pak, Bapak Ustadz di ni pesantren 'kan Pak? Ane ama temen-temen ane mau daftar jadi santri Pak..." ujar Erza. Bapak-bapak tadi masih cengo, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena melihat seorang banci yang sedang menari dengan eksotisnya di atas odong-odong terdekat.

Erza ngipasin tangannya di muka tu Bapak-bapak, "Pak..."

Bapak-bapak tadi masih cengo. Erza yang udah habis kesabaran langsung mukul tu Pak Ustadz pake pentungan yang dibawanya.

_**DHUAK!**_

"AJIB! DEMI BANCI KESENGSUP TONG SAMPAH! ADA TENTARA! AMPUN MBAK TENTARAA! JANGAN GUSUR PESANTREN ANE! DISINI MASIH BANYAK ANAK-ANAK KECE YANG BELOM ANE GREPE-GREPE –EH, MAKSUDNYA YANG BELUM SELESAI NYANTRI~! AMPUN MBAK TENTARAAA!"

Erza cuman bisa _specchless _pas tu Pak Ustadz tereak gaje sambil sembah sujud di depan Erza. Erza yang udah bener-bener kesel langsung ngambil panci dan mukul tu Ustadz.

_**KLANGG!**_

"Woi Pak! Dengerin saya dulu! Saya ini bukan mau ngegusur pesantren Bapak, saya mau daftar adi santri disini Pak!" jelas Erza membuat Ustadz berambut hitam tadi nyengir-nyengir.

"Oh, gitu ya... ya boleh dong, apalagi cantik kayak kamu, boleh banget nyantri disini! Ane pemilik resmi Pesantren All-Nista Abal-Abal ini, nama ane Lahar."

Erza yang salah sangka ama tu omongan Ustadz Lahar langsung heboh.

"APA! LAHAR! APA ADA GUNUNG MELETUS PAK! KALO GITU CEPETAN PINDAH NI PESANTREN! NANTI DIMAKAN LAHAR!"

Lahar langsung garuk tanah begitu Erza berteriak dengan hebohnya. "Bu-bukan, nama saya Lahar, bukan lahar yang di gunung meletus itu..."

Erza nyengir, "Oh, dikirain tadi lahar yang di gunung itu..."

"Hah... jadi Nak, kamu mau daftar disini 'kan?" tanya Lahar.

"Iya Pak! Saya juga bawa temen-temen saya,"

"Baguslah kalo gitu, tapi ni pesantren blab la bla asameneh meneh-meneh... dan..." jelas Lahar dengan bahasayang mungkin tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi entah dengan ilmu apa Erza dapat mengerti penjelasan lahar. Gadis berambut merah itu ngangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Siap Pak! Akan saya beritahu sama temen-temen saya! Okeh Pak, saya ke Mesjid dulu ye!" pamit Erza, abis tu dia langsung jalan balik ke Mesjid tempat Natsu dan yang lain berkumpul.

"Iye, hati-hati ya Nak!" sahut Lahar sambil ngelambain sarung tangan bekas ingus(?)

* * *

_xXxRamadhan NistaxXx_

"Aduh, Erza lama amat sih..." keluh Sting.

"Iya, lama amat..." sahut Natsu.

"Ah... sialan tu setan merah! Palingan dia daftar duluan di pesantren terus lupa ama kita! Yaudah, lebih baik kita pulang nyok!" ajak Laxus yang udah kesel karena kelamaan nunggu.

"Iya, gue juga mau pulang, gue mau beri makan belut gue..." tanggap Gajeel sambil berdiri.

"Gue juga ah..." Natsu ikutan.

"Sama, gue juga..." ucap Gray.

"Eh, tu-tunggu... kita tunggu bentar lagi..." ujar Romeo mencoba menahan kakak-kakak kelasnya itu.

"Ah, Rom, lu kok setia banget sama ntu cewek jelmaan setan, yaudahlah... lebih baik kita pulang aja –"

_**DHUAR!**_

Tiba-tiba saja muncul asap berwarna pink dekat Natsu dkk.

"Ohok! ohok! ohok!" semuanya langsung terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang entah darimana datangnya itu. Tak lama kemudian asap pun memudar, dan menampilkan beberapa sosok figur di baliknya.

"Jangan pergi secepat itu kalian, kita masih belum memulai pestanyaaa!" teriak salah satu orang aneh yang memiliki rambut ungu dan sedikit bagian berwarna putih. Natsu dkk cuman cengo mandangin lima orang yang mungkin sudah mereka kenal itu.

"Ka-kau kan... Byro si _sensei _gila!" pekik Natsu sambil megangin pipinya.

"Oi! Jangan panggil aku _sensei_ gila dasar murid bejat!" teriak Byro tak terima dengan sebutan yang diberi Natsu padanya. Byro adalah _sensei_ di SMA Fairy Tail, tapi dia bukan _sensei_ yang normal dan selalu melakukan hal gila terhadap murid-muridnya. Salah satunya adalah meminumkan larutan kimia secara paksa pada Natsu.

"E-elu 'kan, Sugarboy!" sambung Gray begitu melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan jambil khatulistiwa(?) yang maju ke depan(?) sedang menari-nari gila dengan pakaian seperti prajurit sirkus taman bunga layu.

"Helloch Gray! Akyu sangat merindukan kamyu lhooo!" sapanya dengan gerakan berputar-putar yang sangat tidak elit, dan sukses membuat Gray mual-mual.

"Cih, lupakan saja badut sumur bor itu, sebaiknya kalian tidak lupa dengan kami."

"Eh, kalian 'kan, Hughes dan...!" seru Sting.

"Mary!" sambung Laxus.

"Yup! Benar sekale! Bagaimana, kalian senang 'kan dengan kehadiran kami?" tanya laki-laki berambut ungu. Dia adalah Hughes, juga sekelas dengan Natsu dkk.

"Haha, kali ini kami akan menghancurkan kalian!" seru Mary, saudara Hughes sambil menunjuk Sting seenak jenong.

"Benar! Dan jangan lupakan aku!" ucap seorang anak kecil, Coco.

"Coco? Jadi kamu juga anggota geng nggak waras mereka?!" tanya Romeo sdikitnya syok. Setaunya Coco adalah gadis yang baik di kelasnya. Tapi, kita memang tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya. Buktinya saja, anak baik, pinter, ceria, rajin menabung seperti Coco ternyata adalah bagian dari persatuan orang-orang sinting.

"Oi, guru gila! ngapain lu ada disini! Jangan bilang dilempar orang dari taksi gara-gara muka lu yang kayak ban motor! Muahahahaha!" tawa Gajeel dengan nistanya dan langsung dapat lemparan roti basi dari Byro.

"Diem lu belut sakti! Ato belut lo bakal gue jadiin lauk buka puasa hari ini!" ancam Byro sambil memperlihatkan seekor belut di tangannya yang tak lain adalah belut kesayangan Gajeel.

"DEMI SEMVAK BANCI YANG MELAMBAI-LAMBAI DI JEMURAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BELUTKU! LEPASKAN DIA GURU SINTING!"

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku sudah kehabisan uang untuk beli makanan, ya... itung-itung belut lo bisa jadi menu buka puasa gue hari ini," ujar Byro dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan Gajeel yang sudah kalang kabut seperti cacing kepanasan.

"JANGAAAN! BELUTKU BARU SAJA MANDI TADI PAGI! DIA BARU SAJA TERAPI, _PEDICURE_ DAN _MENICURE_! _PLEAAASEEE_! LEPASKAN BELUTKU GURU BIADAB!" teriak Gajeel, masih dengan kepanikan tiada tara.

"Itu guru ato percobaan gagal sih? Kok mukanya kayak aspal gosong gitu?" tanya Romeo dengan polosnya.

"Dasar guru brengsek!" guman Sting geram. Namun dibanding Laxus, Gray masih jauh lebih geram dan kesal. Kenapa? Sebab laki-laki jelmaan badut yang bernama Sugarboy itu terus mendekatinya, bahkan berani untuk... menyentuh Gray.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dariku banci setan!" usir Gray dengan kasar. Namun tidak membuat banci setan –eh, Sugarboy menjauh darinya. Malah penari ballet nyasar itu semakin lengket padanya.

"Tidak bisa Gray-kyun, karena aku sangat merindukanmu, memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sugarboy dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manis. Namun justru lebih mirip dengan suara bor rusak.

"Tidak!" jawab Gray. Ketus.

"Auh, Gray-_kun_ bercanda ah! Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkanku setiap hari. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari pesona tarianku yang eksotis bagai gorilla sarap di padang Mashar ini. Kyaaauu! Gray-kyuuuuun~!"

Diiringi teriakan eksotis bagai suara kucing garong itu, Sugarboy langsung melompat dengan anggunnya ke arah Gray. Bahkan saking anggunnya di sekitarnya langsung dipenuhi cahaya _screentone_ dadakan yang sangat menyilaukan.

_**GEDUBRAAKK!**_

Dan, alhasil Gray langsung encok dadakan karena dijatuhi makhluk serupa gorilla menor.

"Se-selamat tinggal, boxer-boxerku... akh..." setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada boxernya. Gray langsung tepar. Pingsan.

"WHAA! GRAY-_KUN_! KAMYU KENAPHOA?! GRAY-KYUUN! JANGAN MATI SAYAAAANGGG! BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN MENIKAH DI ATAS PESAWAT JET! _PLEASE_~! JANGAN MATIIIII! KITA MASIH PUNYA RENCANA YANG BELUM DILAKSANAKAN! KAU INGAT? BERKENCAN DI HUTAN AMAZON! TERJUN BERSAMA DARI MENARA EIFEL! DAN MUASIH BUANYAAAAKKKK LAAAAGIIIIIII! KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH GRAY-KYUN! GRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY-KYUUUUUUUUUUNNN! GRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Yang lainnya, kecuali Gajeel, hanya _specchless_ dengan Gray yang tepar maupun Sugarboy yang berteriak dengan segala kelebayannya sebagai banci.

"Aaarrgghhh! Lupakan saja banci autis satu itu! Yang penting!" ucap Hughes sambil menunjuk Natsu dkk. Anggota lain, Mary, Coco dan Byro siap-siap mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pernyataan perang. Serempak.

"KAMI AKAN MENGHANCURKAN RAMADHAN KALIAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yugure: Muahahahaha! Saya merasa tambah nista saat membuat chapter ini XD untuk chap ini saya mohon maaf kalau sama sekali nggak lucu. _Honto ni gomen_! Dan maaf untuk para chara edolas karena sudah saya nistakan XDD ohya, disini Hughes ama Mary itu saya buat bersaudara. Dan untuk Sugarboy, disini dia rada-rada ==' *_sweatdrop_ sendiri

By the way, eniwey, busway, sebaiknya saya membalas review dulu X3

**Luna d'N. Jell ** : Makasih banyak dah jawab salam saya *winkwink* langsung semangat? Pasti efek fic ini besar banget ya? XD tapi hati-hati juga klu nanti jadi tambah nista *plakk* soal gebetan, belum saya pikirin sih, soalnya kehidupan pesantren(?) bakal dimulai di chap 4 atau 5, hehe, dan sankyuu dah review. Hoho, review again XD

**Saitou asuka **: Saya juga nggak bisa bayangin, apalagi kalo mereka pake peci, sarung ama kerudung XD yap! Ini chap tiganya, kayaknya emang makin nista XD

**Pipinfifin** : Heh, jangan2 Pipin-chan anak kecil yang di chap 2 itu OAO *plakk* haha, iya , OVJ alias Opera Van Japan XDD hm... mungkin nanti, tapi cuman chara lewat kayaknya *dihajar

**aderaHeartfilia **: Hehe, welcome back Adera-san X3 haha, ternyata Adera-san suka juga fic gaje ini ya, sankyuu deh! Ini chap 3-nya, tapi klu soal chara utama aka Geng NistaKemanaAja kayaknya nggak bakal nambah ^^ Thanks for RnR, RB ya? XD

**XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX** : Gomen dah buat Minoka-chan jatoh, kayaknya klu baca ni fic mesti di lantai aja deh XD *duak* iya, ini chap 3, sankyuu dah review, RB ok!

**Nanako HeartFull** : Nanako-saann, makasih dah jawab salam saya! Dan ya, namanya aja fic gaje, jadi semuanya, pembuat, chara dan pembaca bakal jadi gaje (heh?) jadinya, ya pasti makin gaje XDD yosh, ini dia chap 3, review lagi yoo XD

**Wiikun** : Saya yang buat juga merasa nista XD (bukannya ni anak udah nista dari lahir ya) eh, gomen, saya nggak ada niat nambahin anggota di tu Geng nista, apalagi Lucy, karena gimana ya, saya nggak punya feel humor kalo ke Lucy. Jadi _gomen_, tapi akan saya usahakan Lucy dimunculin pas di pesantren^^

**Rhikame** : Salam kenal juga Rhikame-san, iya, ini dah saya lanjutin. Moga suka ^^

**Yosh! Segini dulu kemunculan saya di fandom ini, saya minggat dulu! Yaw!**


	4. WTH! SALAH NYANTRI!

Hola Minna-_saaaaaaaaaannnnn_! *tereak pake toa* bagaimana kabar kaliaaannnn?! Kangen nggak sama saya dan fict nista ini? /nggak!/ yaudah... tapi masih ingat 'kan? /nggak juga!/ iya deh... *garuk pasir* *kelilipan*

Baiklah, ehem, saya bakal serius *plakk* jadi, saya baru sempet buat chapter ke empat dari Ramadhan Nista karena tugas yang menumpuk dan tidak mampirnya ide, tapi saya sangaaattttt berterimakasih dengan kejadian yang menimpa temen-temen cowok satu geng nista saya yang ternyata mereka itu nekat _naudzubillah_... dan saya juga temen cewek saya sebagai penengah(?) di geng nista itu langsung ngalangin aksi nekat dan nista mereka dengan ngikutin buat jaga-jaga, tapi ujungnya malah... IKUTAN NISTA! *berisik woy!*

Yah... jadi intinya chap 4 kali ini bakal diisi dengan pengalaman saya dan geng nista saya... alias... ANAK-ANAK STROKE! *plangg* *dihajar anggota lain*

*masih babak belur* yoosshh! Ayo kita mulaaaiiii!

* * *

**Ramadhan Nista!**

Disclaimers: Sampai kapanpun Fairy Tail nggak akan pernah jadi milik saya... *garuk kepala Natsu* *nemu kutu*

Rate: Hm.. apa ya... **T**? **K+**? **K**? ato **M**? *woy!

Genre: **Tragedy** nista yang menimpa Natsu dkk *plakk* maksudnya **humor**, **parody** ama **friendship** ==u

WARNING!: nah... lagi-lagi ada warningnya... /dor/ okey, peringatan kali ini... CHARA SANGAT SANGAT DAN SANGAAAAATTT OOOOOOC(?), MISSTYPO, SHOUNEN-AI, CHARA FT ISLAM, GAJE, NISTA, ABAL, SINTING, GILA, BERANTAKAN! POKOKNYA SEMUA HAL NISTA ADA DI FICT INI! *capslockjebol

Satu lagi...

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Still want to read? Then, happy reading~ AYE!

.

.

Chapter 4

**WTH! SALAH NYANTRI?!**

* * *

"KAMI AKAN MENGHANCURKAN RAMADHAN KALIAN!"

Kata-kata itu diluncurkan dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, layaknya rakyat yang siap berperang merebut kemerdekaan Negaranya. Diiringi gledek besar dan _background_ foto yaoi-an Gray dan Natsu. Dan sontak membuat orang-orang labil di sana _jawdrop_ dengan mulut menganga yang sangat eksotis. Memamerkan bau mulut mereka yang lebih semerbak dari bunga bangkai itu dengan percaya diri yang kelewat normal. Tapi untungnya, Natsu yang kelewat polos tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang foto editan itu, dan Gray yang pingsan tidak harus kena serangan jantung karena melihat foto bejat itu.

"WOI! APA-APAAN AMA NI FOTO!? KOK FOTO NISTA GINI JADI BACKGROUND BUAT PERBUATAN JAHAT KITA SIH? NGGAK FOTO YANG BAGUSAN DIKIT APA?! MENDING GUE PAKE FOTO KECEBONG NGELAHIRIN DARIPADA PAKE FOTO GINIAN!" teriak Byro dengan emosi yang membludak-bludak bagai kapal pecah, tak lupa hujan asam ikut menyertai teriakannya.

"MANA GUE TAU! JANGAN SEENAKNYA NUDUH LO, GURU BLASTERAN GENDEROWO! EMANG LO PIKIR GUE FUDANSHI APA SAMPE NYIMPEN FOTO GITUAN DI LAPTOP GUE BUAT DIJADIIN BACKROUND DI NI ACARA PERNYATAAN PERANG, HAH?!" bantah Hughes selaku orang yang telah meminjamkan laptopnya dan gambar yang ada di dalamnya untuk _background_. Lalu laki-laki berambut ungu itu menoleh ke arah sugarboy yang masih berusaha membangunkan Gray dengan... bersiap terjun dari atap Mesjid ke... atas tubuh Gray, dan... dengan pakaian ballet dan rok angsa yang anggun.

Atau nista, ya?

"Tenanglah Gray-_kun_... aku akan menyadarkanku dengan tarian ballet terbaruku... yang ada adegan putri melompat ke atas dan pangeran menangkapnya... aaahhhhh! TANGKAP AKYU GRAY-KYUU –"

"WOI BANCI MUKA ANGSA! LIHAT KE SINI!" pinta Hughes, lalu menunjuk backround di belakangnya. "JANGAN BILANG ELU YANG MASUKIN NI KE LAPTOP GUE DAN NGEJADIIN _BACKROUND_?!"

Dengan _sloooowww_ ditambah efek bercling-cling yang membuat siapapun akan muntah jika melihatnya, Sugarboy menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hughes. Dalam sekejap, wajahnya yang eksotis bagai bebek baru mandi di khayangan langsung berubah menjadi ayam rabies gagal kawin, tak lupa tinta dari cumi-cumi gagal lahir menghiasi wajahnya.

WAW... (_backsound_ FT)

"WHA-WHAAATTT? DEMI CELANA DALAM ANAK AUTHOR KARIAYAM MASAKIN! GRAY-KYUUNN! KENAPAAAA? KENAAAAPAAAAAAA? KHEEEE... NHAAAAA... PHOUUUAAAAA?" teriakan yang awalnya mirip suara gajah bertelur itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi teriakan _sloooowww_ bernada India. Diiringi deraian air mata dan wajah super nista. Serta aura pundung Author di pojokan kamarnya.

(Yugu: a-anak gueh... Masaki... Kariya Masaki... bukan KariAyaM MasakiN... huweee... sabar nak... hiks... *meluk Masaki)

Lupakan kehisterisan Author si cowok jejadian itu (bukan banci lho, ane cewek *plakk) mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar...

"TIDAAAAAKK! GRAY-KYUUN! KENAPA KAMU MENGHIANATIKU SAYAAANGGG!? KENAPAAA? APA SALAHKU PADAMUUU?! BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN BERTUNANGAN DI ATAS PIRAMIDA MESIR? TAPI KENAPA... HIKS... KENAPA KAU MALAH BERPALING PADA NAGA JENGGOT TUKANG ODONG-ODONG ITU?!"

"GUE BUKAN TUKANG ODONG-ODONG!" TERIAK Natsu tak terima saat Sugarboy mengucapkan 'tukang odong-odong' sambil menunjuk dirinya. Masa, orang udah cakep pake peci ama sarung masih dibilang tukang odong-odong?

"Woi, Natsu, Gray, GaKjeelAS, Laxus, Romeo, SINting! Ada kabar bagus ama kabar menggemparkan di seluruh Magnolia! Tentang Pesantren All-Nista Abal-Abal nih!"

Suara itu sontak membuat Natsu dkk juga Hughes dkk hening. Khusus untuk Natsu dkk, kecuali Romeo dan Gray, mereka langsung bergidik ngeri di tempat.

Ratu dari semua Ratu Setan! Ayam –eh, Erza Scarlet!

"Y-yo, Erza, u-udah selesai daftarin kita ya?" tanya Natsu tersenyum ramah, namun justru lebih mirip senyuman orang gila kelindes truk.

Erza ngangguk. Entah sejak kapan, ia juga sudah berganti seragam menjadi jubah. Dan membawa tas super gede plus gerobaknya.

"APA-APAAN LU ZA? NAMA GUE GAJEEL! BUKAN GAKJELAS!"

"IYA! NAMA GUE JUGA, GUE STING! BUKAN SINTING!"

Protesan dua orang itu langsung mendapat _glare_ gratis dari Erza. _Glare_ yang seolah-olah berkata, '_Jangan salahin gue! Nama kalian tuh yang super aneh dan nista!'_

Dan _glare_ itu sontak membuat Gajeel dan Sting pundung.

"Jadi Erza-_nee_, kita diterima nggak, nyantri di sana?" tanya Romeo antusias.

"Um! Kita diterima!" jawab Erza, lainnya, termasuk KO-ON (bukan K-ON lho, tapi; Kumpulan Orang-Orang Nista) cengo.

"Tapi..." _what_?! ternyata ada tapi-nya saudara-saudara! Langsung saja, anggota Geng NistaKemanaAja dan KO-ON ngumpul di depan Erza. Pengecualian untuk Gray dan Sugarboy.

"Ehem..." Erza berdehem, bersiap menjelaskan, bunyi gamelan(?) pun terdengar mengiringi penjelasan Erza.

Byro yang udah ngerasa ada hal buruk langsung minggat darisana dengan alasan pingin ke toilet.

Erza udah buka mulut buat ngejelasin, tapi tidak sengaja saat ia berbalik dan... "Waahhh! Natsu, Gray! Jadi kalian selama ini dah pacaran? Waaahh~ kalian ternyata cocok ya~ huwaaa... bahagianya aku karena ada di dunia ini shounen-ai serta yaoi benar-benar ada... hiks... dan lagi, anak buahku sendiri! Kyaaaaaaa~"

Bukannya menjelaskan, Erza malah fangirlingan gara-gara melihat foto tak lulus sensor Gray dan Natsu yang sedang yaoi-an. Cuma satu yang bisa disimpulkan Natsu dkk. Erza-itu-fujoshi.

"Jadi Nat, sejak kapan kalian mulai...?" tanya Erza antusias.

"SUDAH CUKUP! CEPAT JELASKAN MENGENAI PESANTREN ALL-NISTA ABALABALA APALAH ITU!"

.

.

.

"... bleh-bleh asameneh, meneh-meneh triple meneh and much much meneh blablabla... Dan begitulah... yosh! Ayo bersiap dengan barang kalian! Kita akan berangkat!" perintah Erza, terus dia membereskan barangnya yang bejibun.

Sementara yang mendengar penjelasan, khususnya para cowok, langsung syok, mual-mual, garuk tanah dan nemu cacing sampai kejang-kejang. Lalu, enam orang itu siap-siap untuk...

"WHAT THE HELL? NYANTRI DI PESANTREN KHUSUS CEWEK?! DEMI BUNTUT KETJEH TSUNDERUGI KYOUS**UKE**! NGGAK SUDI GUEEEHHH!" (PS: ingat kata yang di gold *dideathsword)

Mendengar paduan suara tanda penolakan itu, Erza langsung ngeluarin pisau dapur dan... "NGGAK ADA ALASAN BUAT NOLAK! POKOKNYA KITA MESTI NYANTRI DI SANA! TITIK, KAGAK ADA KOMA, APALAGI TANYA!"

Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo dan Hughes membeku di tempat. Aneh, padahal matahari sangat cerah dan tertawa riang hari ini, tapi mereka malah beku... oh, mungkin karena matahari sedang tertawa di atas penderitaan mereka.

"Ta-tapi Za... i-itu 'kan pesantren khusus cewek... nah, ka-kami ini 'kan cowok... ma-mana bisa..." ucap Sting terbata-bata.

Erza tersenyum semangat. "Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah mikirin soal itu! karena itulah aku menyiapkan ini!"

Erza membuka tasnya, dan... darisana keluarlah puluhan baju muslim cewek.

"_TRIPLE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT_?! JADI MAKSUD LO..."

Erza mengangguk. "YUP! Sekarang bersiaplah! Kalian akan menyamar jadi cewek!" ucap cewek berambut merah itu. Dan sebelum enam cowok di depannya kembali paduan suara, ia tersenyum, senyum yang mengerikan, ditambah _glare_ di sekelilingnya. "... kalau tidak, kalian nggak akan bisa ngerayain Lebaran tahun ini..."

Dengan sangaattt terpaksa, akhirnya Natsu dkk menurut. Mereka pun segera 'bersiap-siap' di dalam Mesjid. Tapi sayangnya mereka melupakan seseorang...

"Ah ya, ke mana si Pangeran Boxer? Apa dia kabur" tanya Gajeel yang merasa janggal karena tidak adanya Gray. Lainnya yang baru menyadari juga merasa heran.

Kecuali Hughes, tentu saja.

"Huwaa~ kenapa gue mesti ikutan nyamar gini~?" rengek Hughes saat dipaksa Mary dan Coco memakai jubah.

"Ayolah, tujuan kita ini 'kan mau menghancurkan ramadhan mereka, jadi kita mesti ikutin mereka ke manapun, di manapun..." ujar Mary dengan penghayatan yang begitu mendalam. Hughes cuman cengo sama kembarannya itu.

"Betul betul betul! Sekarang ayo siap-siap!" seru Coco.

Kembali ke Geng NistaKemanaAja...

"Aku juga baru nyadar... ke mana Gray-_nii_ ya...?" guman Romeo.

"Hmm... emangnya tadi Gray ke mana?" tanya Erza.

Natsu berpikir, "Etto... tadi dia pingsan di luar gara-gara dilindes sama gorilla berjambul khatulistiwa... terus –"

"GRAY-KYUUN! JIKA KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA-SAMA DI DUNIA INI! MAKA LEBIH BAIK KITA MATI BERSAMA!"

Mendengar teriakan cempreng dan rada mirip dinosaurus TBC itu, semuanya segera berhamburan keluar Mesjid, panik, tentu saja.

Tapi kepanikan mereka langsung berubah menjadi _sweatdrop_, _jawdrop_, _specchless_, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya saat... melihat Sugarboy yang berputar-putar di atap Mesjid. Dan juga Gray yang masih tepar dengan mengenaskannya di tanah.

Namun... beberapa menit kemudian mereka baru menyadari sesuatu kalau...

"GRAY-KYUUN! AKU AKAN SEGERA MELOMPAT SEKARANG SAYAANGGG~"

... Sugarboy akan melompat ke atas Gray. Mati, Gray sudah dipastikan akan mati jika dijatuhi Alien sepertinya.

"SUGARBOY/BANCI! HENTIKAN ITU BODOOOOHHH!"

Terlambat! Sugarboy sudah melompat dengan gaya atlet renang jurusan(?) kolam itik sedalam ½ meter. Bukannya mencegah dengan memindahkan Gray, the NistaKemanaAja dan the KO-ON malah cengo dengan gaya Sugarboy yang sangaattt nggak elit. Toh, pas jatuh, di udara saja banci itu masih sempat berputar-putar dan menebar kilauan _screentone_ di sekitarnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan katarak dadakan karena cahaya yang terlalu terang itu. Namun entah dengan ilmu apa... orang-orang yang berada di sana...

... mungkin karena mereka sama-sama nista... walaupun kenistaan mreka dengan Sugarboy beda jurusan...

_PSHYUUUUUUUU...!_

**GUUUBRAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Semuanya berduka cita atas tamatnya riwayat Gray...

"Maaf... Gray... lain kali kami akan berusaha menolongmu dari banci itu..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Akhirnya chap empat yang menistakan ini selesaaaiii X"D *sujud syukur*

Jadi gimana? Apakah makin menistakan? Atau nistanya berkurang? Kalu berkurang, gomenne... ==u

Nah! Ini yang saya maksud dengan pengalaman nista geng saya, tapi bedanya anak-anak cowok di geng saya sengaja nyamar jadi cewek dan masuk pesantren, beberapa orang mau ngedekatin cewek, dan mereka semua pingin meneliti tu tempat yang katanya angker (maklum, anak haus misteri ==u) dan muncullah ide ini X"DD

Saya bener-bener minta maaf buat Gray fans, Gray saya nistain abis-abisan di ni chap, maaf minna-san... tapi saya tekankan ini cuman buat hiburan semata... bukan buat nyindir atau menghina ya ;D *dikepret

Yosh, chap lima akan saya usahakan update lebih cepat! Yah... kalo nggak ada tugas, abisnya kelas sembilan ini... banyak tugas... mau ujian... hapalan... *ngitung tugas pake jari*

Daripada makin gaje, lebih baik saya balas review minna-san yang setia dan sudah meluangkan waktu buat RnR fict nista ini ;D

**Saitou Asuka** : Attarimae da! Namanya fict saya selalu menistakan seperti pembuatnya XD /dor/ wkwkwk, itu karena saya nggak sengaja(iseng) ngebuka FT yg di Idolas, dan terpikirlah ide ini... dan ternyata... sangat nista XD *plakk* ya gitu deh... Sugarboy itu emang... ==" yosh, ini satu chap yang lebih nista XDD

**Luna d' ** : honto desu ka? beneran kocak? huwaa, senangnya... abisnya saya nggak pernah bisa ngakak baca fic humor buatan sendiri (yajelasnak) Alhamdulillah saya dapet pencerahan untuk jadi lebih nista lagi.. *duak* and yeah... Gray emang dinistakan berlebihan di sini... *diIcemakelance* Belut Gajeel? um.. mungkin ada di restoran ._. *digeplak

**pidachan99** : Wee... pembaca baru =D selamat datang di fanfic yang kelewat nista ini XD *dikepret* yah... itu karena mereka masing-masing punya kelainan *apaan* lupakan... ah, masa? perasaan semua fict saya nista n gaje deh ._.u hehe, iya, roguenya belum saya munculin, dia saya simpen buat sesuatu XD ini dia chap 4,, moga suka...~

**Pipin -Fina** : Sudah saya duga XD wkwk, Jason itu bisa aja nanti nongol bentar *plakk* Entah kenapa, Sugarboy terlalu OOC yg di sini.. (semuanya OOC woy) ok, ini sdah apdet! Arigatou dah RnR juga bilang fict nista dan nggak jelas asal usulnya ini bagus yan nee X3

**Rhikame** : Pasti! judulnya aja Ramadhan Nista, jadi main chara, dan antagonist semuanya harus nista dan gila XD /alasan apa ni/ doakan saja semoga Gajeel kuat menghadapi cobaannya ini *berdukacita* astaga... sepertinya virus nista saya menular terlalu cepat ya... ==u ok, ini dia lanjutannya!

**Via Heartfilia** : Salam kenal Via-san! wee, hati-hati lho... jangan ngakak berlebihan.. nanti dikira gila kayak saya *plakk* ini dia lanjutannya, selamat menikmati :3

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX** : Nggak apa Hana-san, itu lebih baik daripada dikira orang nggak waras *dor* nggak apa, saya suka diakrabin, kok, jadi nggak sungkan yan nee ;D abisnya nggak ada calon lain yang cocok jadi ustadz, jadinya Lahar aja deh XD entah, mungkin karena Naganya Gajeel mirip belut ==u *dihajar Metalicana*

**Nanako HeartFull** : Ngak apa teriak kayak suporter sepakbola, daripada saya yang fangirling ama pair yaoi sepakbola (ngelirik Inazuma 11 *plang) daijobu, say juga telat banget ini updatenya... TAT geliat-geliat? kayka cacing kepanasan dong OAO *dikepret* belum ada... mungkin chap 5, soalnya mereka dah ada di pesantren XD yosh, ini dah lanjut, moga suka yooo XD

Okeh, mungkin segitu dulu curcol saya, mohon maklumi segala kenistaannya ya XD *dihajarmassa*


End file.
